


throne

by the general (fightingdoodles)



Series: The Emperor of the First Order [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I am, Kylo and Hux are both very bad people, M/M, Other, and snoke is dead, enjoy a tiny sneakpeak at my sick au where Hux becomes Emperor with Kylo by his side, holds out this trash on a platter, might write more from hux and kylo's pov if i'm trash enough to do it, pls ignore the awful title i truly suck at naming things, they are both completely psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingdoodles/pseuds/the%20general
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You silly woman,” he breathes out, still giggling uncharacteristically. It's a wild, almost maniacal sound, curdling the very air of the room. General Organa stares, wide-eyed, lost, at this terror of a man who sits with her son at his feet.</p><p>-</p><p>A little snippet of a potential AU where Hux and Kylo have succeeded in killing Snoke and have now risen to the top together. Mostly just an excuse to portray Hux in fancy evil Emperor clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throne

The Stormtroopers flanking Finn's sides muscle him roughly through a pair of large, metal doors three times his height, which seem to slide open on their own accord with a terrible, silent screech. As if they were expecting him. Finn is thrust into a colossal chamber, an expanse of pure black limestone that seems like it could stretch a mile across. It's a throne room of sorts, lined with awe-some marble pillars, a great dome of a ceiling encasing it in cold darkness. A harsh blue light filters into the room through the gaps between the geometric floor tiles. It’s a glittering mosaic of octagons, triangles, trapezoids, and other shapes that leaves Finn feeling dizzy and numb as he is escorted down the great hall to the black throne on the far end.

There's a flank of officers at rapt attention on both sides of the throne, which itself is elevated off the ground by a pedestal made of steep, black marble stairs. Behind the throne hangs a large, sweeping tapestry, blood red in color. The First Order sigma is proudly embroidered into the deep crimson folds.

A chill in the air seeps into Finn's bones, his body already weak from days of obliterating solitude and malnutrition. He bares his teeth in a grimace at the great figure poised before him.

"FN-2187," the man perched upon his great black throne says, sounding lightly amused. Icy green eyes narrow down at Finn. "Our traitor finally returns."

"Hux," Finn hisses in response, once again tugging uselessly at the vice-like grip the two troopers have on his upper arms.

And indeed it is General Hux, now swathed in clothes to fit an Emperor of the First Order. Black and crimson robes sweep to his feet, languidly rolling down the set of stairs below him. The stiff, high-necked collar hugs his throat, embroidered in fiery gold trim that swirls in delicate patterns over his chest and arms, with long, elegant sleeves meeting the fitted leather gloves that hide the man's delicate hands. His green eyes glint with cold, pure power, and his ginger hair is slicked back, not a single strand out of place.

He looks thinner than he had been the last time Finn had caught sight of the man, yet somehow his gaunt, defined cheekbones add to his deadly grace as he calmly watches Finn struggle against his captors.

"Release him," he drawls, humorlessly. The troopers instantly let go and Finn falls to his knees, his hands still cuffed behind his back. He glares up and angrily spits at the redheaded man above him. Hux looks down, but not at him. He seems to temporarily lose interest in his audience in favor of carding his gloved fingers absently through the soft hair of a second man, who has been sitting quietly on the throne's steps this entire time.

The man at Hux's feet has a face half hidden by dark, thick locks of ebony hair, and yet he is deathly familiar all the same. It is unmistakably Lord Ren, draped in a heavy cloak as rich as Hux's own attire, as black as night and shimmering in the frigid blue lighting of the room. Silver trim follows the line of the cloak's front seam, open and pooling over his shoulders and down around his feet as he leans his head almost lazily against the Emperor's thigh. He flashes Finn a cruel grin, baring his teeth in a dreadfully predator-like fashion. The air around Finn for a moment seems to darken and press in on him, crushing his weakened body and filling his pores with a suffocating sense of dread, but the feeling is soon gone in a ghostly flicker, as if it had been a hallucination of Finn's petrified mind.

Finn bites down hard on his lip in an attempt to steady himself, to regain control. He wrinkles his nose in disgust and glares defiantly at the two dangerously graceful men before him.

"Where have you taken her," he growls. Hux laughs, making a small, breathless noise. Finn wants to lash out but some force is preventing him from moving, immobilizing him. He strains against it nonetheless, screaming louder at the red-haired terror. "Tell me what you did to Rey!"

It's Kylo who answers, rather than Hux. "She's alive, of course," he sneers. He looks up at Hux, who smiles thinly as some sort of private understanding passes between them. “For now.”

"Be patient, traitor. We are still waiting on the other war criminals to arrive—it would be cruel to exempt them from such… _important_ information." 

As if on cue, the huge doors boom open again, and two other prisoners are brought up to the throne. The brisk footsteps of the Stormtroopers and the dragging, reluctant ones of the two captives echo loudly in the chamber, and come to a sharp halt as Poe Dameron is pushed to his knees on Finn’s left, and General Leia Organa to Finn’s right.

Poe is breathing harshly, his forehead glistening with sweat and a trickle of blood coming from somewhere above his hairline. His eyes are squeezed shut angrily, in an attempt to ward off the headache pounding in his skull. In contrast, General Organa looks frail and distraught, but otherwise unharmed. Strands of greying hair hang messily from her bun. Her eyes glitter with soft pity as she gazes up at her son and the way his eyelashes flutter closed when Hux absently traces two gloved fingers along the Knight’s jawline.

“Ben,” she whispers, perhaps to herself, but Lord Ren evidently hears. He opens his eyes and stares at her, his expression blank.

“Mother.”

Something in Leia breaks, hearing him address her as such. Hearing him acknowledge their bond, of mother and son. “What are you,” she asks, tears glittering, unshed, in her eyes. Kylo tilts his head at her generously, as if permitting her to speak. “Look at you, a—a _lapdog_ for the Emperor—”

Hux starts laughing. Genuinely laughing, his eyes screwed up with amusement and his arms drawing up to wrap themselves around his thin torso, as if to hold himself together from shakes that threaten to tear him apart. “You silly woman,” he breathes out, still giggling uncharacteristically. It's a wild, almost maniacal sound, curdling the very air of the room. General Organa stares, wide-eyed, lost, at this terror of a man who sits with her son at his feet. Her son, who also has a faint flicker of amusement in his eyes. “Kylo could kill me instantly, if he so wished.”

At this, Lord Ren rises to his feet and glides down the steps like a ghost, stalking up to General Organa and leaning down to peer closely into her eyes. It’s a testament to her spirit that she doesn’t shrink back from her son’s gaze, but her shoulders tremble visibly as he leans in close to whisper in her ear. 

“Ben sends his regards,” he murmurs, his voice awful and soft, and Leia can feel his presence in the Force, can feel his raw, thrumming power, and knows that Ben is truly not there. Knows that Kylo Ren is mocking her, mocking her weakness for her son, mocking her for getting on her knees to plead to a distant shade from her past.

“I can never forgive you,” she says bitterly, and Kylo grins at that.

“Then you are learning, finally.”

He pulls away from her, turning to walk back up the black steps, and Leia crumples, falling to her hands and knees and gasping for air. One hand comes up to clutch at her chest, where her heart beats rapidly beneath her ribcage. Her eyes glazed and unseeing as she stares, empty, at the air before her.

Finn hangs his head and knows they are all dead.

“You asked about Rey,” Hux says, calmly. Lord Ren climbs the stairs to stand beside the throne, his back turned to the prisoners, one hand coming up to clutch the side of the throne’s ornate backing.

“She’s currently contained in an anti-Force chamber. One of Snoke’s inventions, ironically.” At the mention of his old master, Kylo’s hand tightens its grip on the edge of the throne, his knuckles going white. “Once we determine how useful she still is to us, we will deal with her accordingly.”

They had killed him, Finn knows. Kylo Ren had killed their Supreme Leader with his own hands. Had done it with Hux, for Hux. Had carved out a bloodied path for his beloved general to take the throne.

Finn doesn’t trust himself to speak. Poe has been barely conscious this entire time, and General Organa has stopped listening. He wants to scream, wants to rip apart the two men above him, wants to make them pay, tell them _they won’t get away with this_ , but the cold dread dripping through his veins knows very well that they will get away with this. That they already have.

His lack of a response seems to bore the Emperor of the First Order. Hux frowns down at the three prisoners below him. "How disappointing. I'd rather hoped for a lengthier conversation," he says, unkindly. "But I suppose I'll deal with you later. We'll discuss your criminal charges tomorrow."

With a dismissive wave of his wrist, the Stormtroopers grab Finn and his companions and drag them out of sight. His last view of the throne room is a blood-chillingly gentle scene of Kylo Ren, leaning down to kiss the Emperor’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by seeing some quote of a concept book talking about how Hux's true goal/dream is to reign Emperor. I may or may not expand on this universe... I kind of want to go into more detail on how Hux and Kylo take over, but for now this is all I've got... kylux has ruined me tbh
> 
> also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://givemerosemary.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
